Custom sockets for coupling modules to printed circuit boards (PCBs) are available. Such sockets typically include spring loaded pins or pads with hold down mechanisms (such as, for instance, bars or other latching devices) engageable against the modules to maintain engagement of the modules with the PCBs. While these types of sockets are used in test environments, such sockets are not often used in commercial products due, at least in part, to such sockets being generally prohibitively expensive for use in the commercial market.